Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transparencies, e.g. windows, having one or more moisture sensors to measure ingress of moisture, and more particularly, to aircraft and aerospace laminated windows, e.g. laminated windshield, having moisture sensors to monitor real time performance of moisture seals of the windshield, and the amount of moisture accumulated over a predetermined period of time.
Aircraft and aerospace windows, e.g. windshields include a laminate of plastic layers or sheets, glass layers or sheets and combinations thereof. The layers of an inner segment of the windshield face the interior of the aircraft and are designed to provide structural stability to the windshield. The layers of outer segment of the windshield face the exterior of the aircraft and are designed to provide structural stability and accessories for visual acuity. For example and not limiting to the discussion, one accessory to enhance visual acuity is a heatable member that includes an electrically conductive coating, or a plurality of electrically conductive wires, between and connected to a pair of spaced bus bars to heat the outer surface of the windshield to prevent the formation of, and/or to remove fog and ice on and/or from, respectively, the outer surface of the windshield.
Description of Related Art
As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, as the service time of the aircraft windshield increases, the operating efficiency of the windshield decreases until such time that the windshield becomes non-functional, and the windshield needs to be replaced or repaired. More particularly, the peripheral edge of the windshield has an outboard moisture seal that is a barrier to prevent moisture from entering between the plastic and glass layers or sheets of the windshield. When the moisture seal fails, e.g. cracks and/or the layers of the windshield laminate de-bond, moisture enters between the layers of the windshield. While the cracking or de-bonding of the seal is not a structural issue, when moisture moves between the layers of the windshield, the windshield can de-laminate, and the conductive coating or wires, whichever is present can be damaged and fail, thereby reducing or ending, the service life of the windshield. More particularly, when delamination of the windshield occurs, increased amounts of moisture move between the layers of the windshield accelerating the degradation of the windshield, e.g. damage and/or failure of the bus bars and electrically conductive coating or wires, which reduces or eliminates the defrosting capabilities of the windshield.
Untimely response to repair defects in the accessories of the transparency when they begin, decreases the operating efficiency of the transparency and can result in the need for emergency maintenance, e.g. the repair or replacement of the transparency. It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a transparency with moisture sensors to monitor the performance of the transparency so that the repair, or replacement, of the transparency is a scheduled maintenance and not an emergency maintenance.